


One Night in The Heaven Nightclub①

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Greg Lestrade, First Meetings, M/M, Top Mycroft
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 根据给老师的访谈开了个车。旧文存档，并希望能为本站麦雷排名做点贡献。





	One Night in The Heaven Nightclub①

麦克罗夫特晃晃手中的玻璃杯，杯中的液体名为威士忌但与他平时享用的品质相去甚远，因此他只是不时轻抿一口。毕竟减少酒精摄入以保持理智并没有坏处，但酒吧中的众多年轻人明显不是这么想的，他们将一轮又一轮烈酒一饮而尽，好像希望马上就醉倒在舞池里似的。  
他皱着眉松了松领带，这才想起自己穿着三件套来的，他企图借助炭黑色的西装将自己隐身于昏暗的灯光中，却因为过于严谨的打扮显得格格不入。

二十二岁的麦克罗夫特同许多世家子弟一样，在几天前刚刚从牛津毕业，不一样的是，他早已在圆场中占有一席之地，不久之后就要在他的叔叔，鲁道夫•福尔摩斯②的指导下正式成为一名特工。想到迷雾重重的未来，他决定趁着毕业后的自由时间放松一次，于是把行李扔在旅馆就来到了这里。  
因为是周末，酒吧里的人随着夜色浓重变得越来越多，甚至有金融城的商业精英们来此寻欢作乐，找他搭讪的大有人在，但都被他敷衍过去。  
麦克罗夫特有点烦躁，难道在这么大的酒吧里找一个看得上眼的人也那么难吗？他从伊顿时期就明确了自己的性向，但在校时他的同学要么愚蠢要么是自以为聪明的愚蠢，而后者更令人难以忍受，所以他一直没有实际意义上的伴侣，呃，性伴侣也没有。  
掏出怀表看了一眼，已经快过午夜了。麦克罗夫特决定放低点要求。他暗暗决定，无论下一个坐到旁边的人是谁，就是他了。

正在麦克罗夫特试图咽下杯中最后一口琥珀色液体时，一只手轻轻拍在他肩上，那人随即落座——自然是他旁边的空位，声音里有几分可以掩饰的羞涩：“嗨伙计，我可以坐这吗，我是说，如果你不介意的话？”麦克罗夫特小心收起了掠食者的锐利目光，露出一个恰到好处的礼貌微笑：“当然。”

麦克罗夫特边应付着对方关于灵长类动物习性的长篇大论（说真的，谁会在酒吧里和第一次见面的人聊这个?）边迅速演绎着眼前的人。他毫无疑问是个警察，只消看看他口袋里露出边角的警官证就知道，从他出现这里可以推断是苏格兰场的；说话带有一点西部口音，再结合他的年龄，应该刚从警校毕业没多久；动作洒脱又带着点温柔，可能是由于家中有弟妹的缘故；还有对动物，尤其是灵长类动物异乎寻常的热爱。  
在思维宫殿里为眼前的人贴上“满意”的标签，麦克罗夫特的猛兽悄悄磨起了爪子。

那边厢格雷格——他刚刚告诉麦克罗夫特的名字，综合推断应该是真的——还在无知无觉地喝着，显然有些不胜酒力。他双颊绯红，话题从猴子跳到吉他和足球，一双眼睛冲着麦克罗夫特眨啊眨。麦克罗夫特觉得他深棕色的虹膜比杯子里的酒液更清澈诱人。于是他凑上去，嘴唇在眼眉处流连了片刻移到另一双湿润的唇边，舌尖轻轻探进两排兔牙之间，格雷格长长的睫毛扑在他皮肤上。这个吻也十分令人满意，但他后悔没有给格雷格换杯酒，这里的威士忌至少比伏特加强些。

麦克罗夫特扔下钱把还没缓过神来的格雷格拖到一街之隔扔着他行李箱的酒店，然后把格雷格扔到床上扯掉他身上品味极差的条纹衬衫，让灯光流泻在麦色肌肤和美妙的曲线上。  
他伸手捏捏包裹在牛仔裤里圆润的臀部，换来一声带着酒意的低吟。格雷格在他掌心扭动了一下，舌尖掠过唇瓣留下一抹湿润的痕迹，眸中水汽氤氲，从一片天真的澄澈到满是欲望的榛色旋涡只需一个眨眼。  
麦克罗夫特略一思索起身到一旁深红的单人沙发上坐下，优雅地交叠双腿扯松系得工整的温莎结——和他枪驳领的三件套一样低调而咄咄逼人，宛如面对着上院议员坐在某个高级俱乐部——如果他手中是斟着三分之一杯红酒或马提尼的水晶杯而不是润滑剂的软管就更像了。  
棕发青年愣了下，露出一个被酒精熏红了的傻笑到他腿上坐下，在麦克罗夫特帮助下摆脱自己皱巴巴的裤子，不着片缕的躯体在黑色竖银条纹西装布料上显得更加鲜美诱人。  
他微微仰头追逐那艳丽双唇，沾了润滑的修长手指则在后方攻城略地。看似不慌不忙地一件件取下怀表、袖扣与领带夹，解开外套、马甲和背带，但即使是年轻又冲动的麦克罗夫特也极少会像此时一样觉得三件套有些过于繁复。幸而这过程还不至于长得令人难以忍受，在他填满格雷格时之前的所有不完美都消融于温热柔软的甬道间。他稍微遏制了自己掌控的本能放任棕发青年以自己的频率上下起伏，还不时低头轻吻他的嘴角或是将头埋在他肩膀努力压住一声呻吟，直到略低于他体温的液体溅上衬衫，格雷格粗喘着软绵绵地趴在他怀里。  
他耐心地等那双棕色的眼睛从高潮中回过神来，握在格雷格腰际的手紧了紧，把他重新安顿在床中间。现在他终于肯去掉所有繁复的衣料，把它们随意搭在沙发扶手上，专注于用指尖与目光一寸寸描绘他的伽倪墨得斯③，在思维宫殿里凝成一幅色彩明艳的油画。  
“……Myc?”  
他愣了一瞬才反应过来格雷格是在叫他，并把原因归于这不常用的缩略名。自从夏洛克十岁后就再没有人这么叫他了，不同于弟弟儿时中气十足的喊声，格雷格低哑的声线像是被厚实的绒毯包裹的温暖。他一边伸手摩挲那微卷的短发，轻吻发红的眼角，长而卷翘的睫毛在他唇边蝶翼一样翕动，一边缓慢地进入。  
格雷格抓着他的右肩，在越来越快的节奏里咬着嘴唇把呻吟压低任凭快感随着麦克罗夫特的进出翻涌而上直达顶峰。那感觉如同漂浮在宇宙中经历一场超新星爆发，亿万年积累的热度在坍缩到极限后化成一片炫目的光，光芒消失后仍有热量以同样的波长扩散，温暖着那片绝对零度的黑暗。  
麦克罗夫特紧贴着身下温暖的躯体，不情愿地起身草草清理后拉过被单把自己和格雷格卷在一起。格雷格半梦半醒地咕哝了两声翻过身面朝着他睡着了，带着倦容的面孔仍像个不谙世事的孩子。麦克罗夫特拨开汗湿的棕发吻他额头。  
他们交缠的呼吸变得悠长，高纬度夏日短暂的夜晚闪着星光迎来一轮不知疲倦的朝阳。  
①The Heaven Nightclub:伦敦一家著名的gay bar,之所以叫nightclub可能是因为这种酒吧大多晚上营业，主要活动（如乐队演出等）多集中在午夜十一点之后。  
②鲁道夫：神夏中的鲁迪常用作鲁道夫的简称。  
③伽倪墨得斯：以美貌著称的男青年，出自希腊神话。


End file.
